Dominanace
by Dominae de Machinae
Summary: DOM Bella and Edward Trilogy. I think she deserves her moment of glory.
1. Dominance

**Not my first Lemon… and not my last. Enjoy (BTW, DOM Bella here) *wink***

Edward's POV

"Edward?" Bella called so softly, so innocently, that when I turned around, I was unprepared for her attack.

Her newborn strength gave her confidence and that, in itself, was going to be the death of me. Now that she was stronger, she took it upon herself to jump me whenever we were alone, and I guess I should've seen it coming since here we were, alone again, in the meadow.

When she had pulled me away from the rest of the family, I thought we were going hunting, but instead she brought me to the meadow; her favorite place to torture me.

I never thought Bella was capable of dominatrix behavior, but when she pounced on me like this, I could just see her in black leather and spandex.

And here I was now, pinned beneath her and the ground of the meadow.

Almost reflexively, my breathing kicked up and my pants became too tight. My hands were on her hips instinctively but this was a bad thing. She didn't allow me to touch her while she was torturing me. I had to find another anchor, like the bedposts or the sides of the bathtub, or, in this case, the ground beneath my fingers where my nails would eventually dig in… again. Each place had holes or grooves as a result of my fingers.

I couldn't wait until all her excess strength drained away so I could get some payback and show her real dominance, but it didn't look like that day was today as she ripped off my shirt.

Her lips, tongue, and teeth were everywhere. Her tongue swirled, her lips caressed, her teeth marked me excessively. The burning venom only added to my aroused state.

My body trembled uncontrollably and she pulled many sounds from between my teeth. Eventually, my eyes closed and I rode on the sensations. She bit my neck, suddenly, and my eyes flew open. She had no clothes on anymore. Her grin was maniacal.

I shuddered as she trailed her tongue down my stomach until she reached the top of my jeans. She ripped them down the sides, then slowly down the middle, being sure to graze my throbbing erection. I jerked beneath her and my fingers dug into the ground a bit.

I could feel my body convulse slightly as she ripped away my boxers. Now, free of restraints, I sighed…perhaps a little too soon. The anticipation was disorienting me.

Her mouth swallowed my erection in that same moment of relief and all the air I pushed out was suddenly sucked back in as I gasped. My fingers were buried in the dirt as her head started to bob up and down. Her tongue swirled around the tip and her teeth grazed anywhere they could. Only a minute and a half in and I could tell I was going to come much sooner than either of us wanted. Then I'd be punished.

As if she could sense my distress, she pulled me out of her mouth with a 'pop' and climbed back up my body, leaving me throbbing.

She seemed satisfied by my _gaspgaspgasp_ for unneeded air. She leaned down and planted chaste kisses on my face and rewarded me with a deeper kiss in which her tongue wound around mine like a snake.

She broke away and sat back with a lusty look. Her hands began to travel her body and mine ached to do the same.

I groaned and closed my eyes.

She snarled so I had to open them again. Her right hand massaged her breasts while her left trailed down her body and to the place I most wanted to be. She pleasured herself while grinding against me, on top of me, and it wasn't fair.

"Bella…" I moaned.

"Shhh…" she said softly as she continued to grind against me.

"Bella,…please…"

She laughed a little breathlessly, "I love making you beg—don't move." She warned when my arms twitched.

"But I need to touch you. I've got to be inside you. Right. Now." I could barely finish and she smiled.

"So demanding." She taunted.

I growled, "Just you wait, little girl—ah!" I almost screamed as she grabbed me violently, guiding me slowly towards her wet center.

My hips bucked up and my torso rose off the ground, but she pushed me back down.

"Bella…"

"Not yet." She said.

My fingers had dug holes in the ground around me and there was no anchor left; the worst of situations… nothing left to hold onto.

I shuddered in anticipation as I felt my tip touch her folds. Her eyes clouded over suddenly and she rubbed my tip against her, eliciting anoher groan from me.

I was _gaspgaspgasp_ing again.

She allowed my tip to enter her and my breathing stopped completely.

She finally sank down on me slowly, causing my eyes to roll back into my head and my breath to come out, wavered, through my teeth.

"Now?" I asked desperately.

"Alright." She agreed.

My arms wrapped around her as she began to ride me; my mouth latched onto one of her breasts where I suckled like the desperate, starving animal I was.

Her fingers tangled in my hair, egging me on and my nails dug into the skin on her back.

When her orgasm was close (and I say close because she always found some way to make me go first) her fingers tightened in my hair and yanked my head back. Her teeth sank into my neck and sent a jolt throughout my body. I convulsed as my orgasm shook me to the core.

Her orgasm followed, milking me and causing us both to fall back onto the grass, panting up a storm.

When our breathing returned to somewhat normal, I looked up at her smug smile.

"Just you wait, Bella Cullen." I said, "Your year is almost up. Then you'll know what real dominance is."

She smiled expectantly, "I know."

**Now wasn't that a finger-licken' good lemon? I think It's so much better with Bella on top. He's been dominant throughout the whole series. It's Bella's turn now. *Wink wink* lol**

***Andantino***


	2. Dominance Notice! MUST READ

**Hear Ye Hear Ye**

**Those Fan-Fiction fans of which I hold in high esteem,**

**I would think that you would probably like to know that I am planning on a sequel. I just need to write it. There will be two more after this one and the last one will be explosive…I PROMISE you ;) **

**There will be one more dominant Bella and the last one…**

**Edward's Revenge**

**Mwahahahahahah!**

**Sincerely; Andantino**


	3. Dominance: Draining

**And Without Further Waiting….The next Dominance**

Dominance: Draining

"Jasper, I- I need to talk to you." I told my brother. Rarely did I beg for help, and in Jasper's case… never.

"Whatcha need, Edward?" He asked. I went to tell him but then Bella entered the room. I paused as she walked slowly behind me, caressing my back as she left the room.

I shuddered.

"Edward… is that…-,"

"Don't say it, Jasper. If you value my sanity… and your head… don't say it." There was a hesitation as Alice dragged Bella away from the house… like I asked her to.

"Edward, I could've sworn I felt fear come off you just now." Jasper said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"That's what I needed to talk to you about."

"What?"

"Bella." The fact that her touch set off a wild animosity within me; animosity that I had to keep locked up. "She's driving me crazy."

"Yep." Was his only answer.

I looked at him confused, then realized that I couldn't hear his thoughts, "_Bella_" I hissed; she had gotten to him first.

"Sorry, Edward. Look at the bright side; she's only got about a month left."

I nodded.

"Edward?" Bella called, "Come see what Alice did to the cottage."

My body shook lightly; Alice probably wasn't even there. "Come with me, Jasper." I begged, "Please. Don't make me face this torture alone."

He chuckled, "No can do, Edward. I already promised to stay away."

"Screw that!"

"Edward!" Bella called again. She appeared beside me suddenly, "Come on, silly." She grabbed my arm and gave it a gentle tug."

Oh no… she was feeling gentle today…

"Jasper, wait!" I called as he turned to go. I grabbed his arm to stop him, "We weren't done talking."

"Sure we were." He smiled evilly.

I swallowed as Bella took my other hand off of jasper's arm.

"Come on, Edward, you've got to come see this." She told me.

_Yeah… like I needed a hole in the head..._

She pulled me slowly out the back door towards the cottage. My body started to tremble, not from fear, but from anticipation.

_Stupid body… always betraying me._

"You look so tense." She observed, "Like someone is going to jump you."

_Something like that._

Over the river and through the woods to the cottage we went. I nearly sank to my knees in relief when I saw Alice waiting for us.

"You two took forever." She complained.

"He was being strangely slow." Bella noted, "So what do you think, Edward?" she gestured towards the cottage. I peeled my eyes from Alice and looked at what she'd done. There was nothing different. No change had been made.

Suddenly, Alice took off at the same time ice water was poured down my spine.

It was a trap.

"Surprise." Bella murmured seductively before attacking and pinning me to the ground on my stomach.

"Bella, wait!" I choked out.

"I waited for twelve hours today… like you asked." She countered, "I don't want to wait anymore." She ore my shirt down the middle and ran her fingers gently down my back.

"Bella…" I moaned, shuddering. I found it amazingly that a simple touch could set me on fire. Only _her_ touch could melt me like this.

My body relaxed under her gentle caresses as she played with a scar on my shoulder; a scar from _her_ teeth.

"It seams I've been a little rough with you lately." She purred

_A little_? I thought. Truthfully I would've preferred her roughness over what she was _going_ to do to me, but I didn't tell her. I was nothing if not a masochist. "I haven't really taken the time to just hold you." She sighed lying on my back and wrapping her arms around e. I could feel her naked breasts pressing against my spine, signaling that she'd taken off her shirt.

A jolt of molten electricity shot through me. It had me second-guessing her actions. _Maybe she wouldn't torture me tonight._

She began to have my back with her tongue.

_Or maybe she would._

I groaned as her hands reached around to the front of me and traced my abs. She turned me over slowly and straddled my hips, softly grinding into me. My breath came out wavered and labored.

She leaned down and brushed her lips against mine. My eyes rolled back into my head a little. "Let's try something new tonight, shall we?" she said suddenly. Any and all pleasure that I was feeling evaporated quickly. She laughed at my expression, "You'll like it. You get to be on top."

On top, as in Dominant? Really?

I felt a grin spread across my face. My revenge was finally coming. "Now here are the rules."

And there it went. My grin disappeared. Rules, ugh! "You've got to stay on your hands and knees and you're not allowed to move at all."

And there's where she set the basis of my torture. I shuddered with the familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach. She rolled us over s that she was on the bottom. I was stuck on my hands and knees as she tore off my pants while planting kisses along my chest. "Try to stop shaking, Edward." She told me, "You're going to collapse before I even get done with you. Then I'd have to punish you."

I swallowed as she pulled off her little shorts and panties and threw them aside. She caressed my face before she discarded my boxers. I trembled above her as her eyes raked over my naked body.

A whimper escaped me as she touched the area just above my throbbing erection. Her body scooted down and she laved the area with her tongue. My arms nearly gave out as she teased me.

"Jesus, Bella!" I gasped. She giggled and blew air down my member, making it jerk in response. She blew air slowly across my tip then followed that with a flick of her tongue.

"Did I ever tell you that you are the best thing I've ever tasted?" she asked, punctuating with one long lick.

Unable to speak, I shook my head. "Well you are." Then she engulfed my member with her mouth. I gasped and leaned forward a bit.

She bit me slightly, reminding me not to move. I wanted so much to let go; it was a hard command to ignore. Her head bobbed around me, pulling groans from my mouth with each suck. By the time she pulled back, I swore I was going to explode. I could hear the throbbing behind my ears; almost as if I still had a pulse.

I was panting, desperate to be inside her where I belonged. She lay beneath me and smiled, "Your eyes are so dark and hooded." She laughed.

The seriousness returned to her quickly as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me down so that by body was flush with hers. She cradled my head against her shoulder and grabbed my erection with one hand, guiding me slowly towards her center. My breathing picked up as she wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me completely into her body.

Being on top of her; inside of her, I wanted to take control. My body twitching with the effort to not take over and thrust wildly into her to sate this burning, clawing, aching need; need that she set off within me constantly. I was going to… but she stopped me.

"Don't move." She warned gently, her hands soothing me, running don my back. Her hips started to undulate against me, pulling my focus in a thousand different directions. It got harder and harder to stay still with every passing moment.

Then she started to speak and moan encouragements. "Edward. Edward. Faster. Harder. Please!" she screamed.

"Bella." I choked out, warning her that my body wasn't listening to me anymore. My hips thrust against her and she snarled, stopping my body in its tracks.

"I told you not to move, Edward." She hissed.

"You're encouraging me, what else am I supposed to-," she cut me off with her lips on mine.

"Don't talk." She breathed, "Don't move. I'm trying to love you."

"You're trying to kill me!"

She giggled, "That would leave me very bored."

I rolled my eyes… or, at least tried to. They ended up rolling into my head, "Bella…" I tried, "Bella, I have to do something."

She kissed my face, "Nope." And continued to ride me. I groaned against her neck. I could feel the pressure building up within me; the ball of white, hot, molten, electricity that coiled tighter and tighter, on the verge of snapping and sending me into paradise.

I knew she was watching my face and gauging how long it would take for me to fall off the knife's edge. She pushed my torso up a little and rubbed her lips over my chest, then I felt her teeth pierce me and my arms wrapped around her as she shoved me over the edge.

Then I felt her walls tighten around me, milking me. She let me collapse on top of her.

I was panting; nearly gasping for air I didn't need. She was panting too and at first I thought it was because she was just as exhausted as I was, but then I saw her expression.

Shock, panic, and fear etched on her face.

"What-?" I was going to ask.

"Um… uh… we're done for today." She said quickly, squirming beneath me. I didn't understand why she didn't just push me off. _I mean if she was so much stronger than me then why she-…didn't_

_Oh…_

_Yes!_

I smirked down at her with my realization, "Why don't you push me off, Bella?"

Her fear tripled as she knew that I knew. I chuckled and actually completely relaxed for the first time in 11 months.

I leaned down and brushed my lips below her ear. She trembled.

"It's my turn now."

_Finally._

_Revenge is sweet._

**The next one is called powerless**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Toodles of Noodles**

**-*Andantino***


	4. Dominance: Powerless

**OK OK! So I'm like really really really sorry for taking forever to update but I actually had to get an "Official Typer" (one of my more willing friends) who can type it up in a timely fashion cuz she's got nothing better to do. Little advice high-schoolers…don't take all AP classes your Junior year. It sucks.**

**So anyway, without much ado, the moment you've all been waiting for, here it is, the final installment of Dominance! :)**

Powerless:

I smiled down at Bella; she cowered beneath me, recognizing the error of the position she decided to try tonight.

Feeling powerful for the first time in 11 months, I thrust into her roughly. Her eyes rolled back into her head and with that lapse of her focus, I ran us quickly into the cottage and to our room.

She gasped as her back hit the bed covers. I hadn't removed my body from hers yet here we were a good 60 yards from where we used to be.

She swallowed as she caught my smile.

I leaned down and brushed my lips against her ear, "You wanted to go slow…" I started, reaching into the nightstand and pulling out the vampire-proof handcuffs that I borrowed from my brother who exploited more seriously kinky acts with his significant other, "I'll show you slow, Bella. I'll make you scream."

She shuddered at my promise then gasped in protest when I secured her hands to the headboard. I kissed both of her eyes before I brought the blindfold out and covered them, tying it securely behind her head.

"Edward…" she whimpered.

I knew she was scared, but I also knew that she knew I wouldn't hurt her or do anything against her will. Her fright was just a ploy to get back into control.

Realizing that I wasn't giving in, she wrapped her legs around my waist and jerked our bodies together forcefully, I was going to have to secure those extremities too. Good thing Emmett gave me more than two pairs. I never thought I'd need the other two he gave me.

I pulled out of her, earning a whimper and chained her legs to the bed frame, leaving her legs open to me. Her center was glistening and I could tell she was aching for my touch.

I ran a finger down her cleft, delighting in the way her back arched from the bed and the strangled cry that escaped her lips. She had probably forgotten what it felt like to be pleasured.

Now was the time to remind her.

I crawled up her body and made sure my hips rested against hers. Dragging my lips over her cheek to her ears, I brought the lobe between my teeth and suckled gently, and then I licked at the hollow below her ear, earning a shudder from her.

I kissed down her neck slowly, reveling in the texture of her milky skin against my lips. She was so smooth, like the calmest of waters that I could actually drink. I lapped at the junction of her neck and shoulder with that thought before I moved lower, feeling the silkiness of her chest.

Her back arched against me as I took one of her peaks into my mouth. Her fingers flexed and a gasp escaped her lips as her legs tugged at the chains, trying to wrap them around me. I chuckled and she hissed as the sound vibrated through her. I turned my attention to her neglected breast, kneading the previous one with my hand, savoring the sound of her breathing picking up.

Feeling that she'd had enough of that, I trailed kisses down her stomach. Lower, lower, lower still until I was hovering over her wet heat. I blew air across her clit and she jerked in response. Smiling, I planted a kiss on each thigh before I inhaled the sweet scent of her arousal.

My mouth watered and I wanted nothing more than to bury my face against her, but I was being slow tonight. Now was the time for something I had thought about awhile ago after Rosalie accidentally thought about it; the slow, sensual, feminine build up and the unrelenting release afterwards that had no collapse. It was a vampire thing.

I kisser her just above her core and ran a finger down her cleft again making her whimper. I stuck the finger inside her, earning a gasp and began to pump it in and out of her lazily.

Lightly, my tongue began to torment her, running gently down her cleft then back up to slowly circle her clit. Her taste was exquisite. The best substance there was for my consumption; and I consumed her, delighting in her moans and groans and her body writhing against the restraints. She was damn near sobbing with pleasure so I decided to heighten the experience by pressing down firmly on her lower stomach; stimulating her from all angles.

Her body rose up violently, biting the chains into the wood of the headboard, her mouth opened in a silent scream.

I rolled my palm against her stomach slowly bringing the voice she was looking for out and amplifying it.

Her scream echoed in the room but still, I didn't stop my ministrations.

She stopped writhing against me and clutched at the chains, bracing herself and giving her body over to me completely. I could tell the build was close to breaking with her as I continued. Her head was thrown back with rapture and she was so beautiful in that moment that I increased the pressure of my actions. I added two more fingers and pressed harder on her stomach until, once again, she was writhing against me, screaming for release.

Then right as she was about to come, I removed my fingers from her, pressed harder on her stomach and replaced my fingers with my tongue. Shoving it in as deep as it would go, tasting how slick she was. She was so ready for me that it was almost impossible to stay out of her.

Almost…

She came, and she came hard; her liquid gushed into my mouth flooding my senses and causing her body to convulse violently. I continued to stimulate around her orgasm, taking every last drop form her body before rising above her.

Her body continued to shake with the shock waves of the high she couldn't come down from. She cried out as each wave crashed over her and refused to calm down.

"Edward!" I could hear the panic I her voice, "Please!" she begged, "I need you!"

With that plea, I sheathed myself inside her and watched as her body rose up as if possessed then slammed back down violently, even as her muscles continued to clench around me.

It took everything I had not to slam myself into her repeatedly. Only the fact that I had promised to enact my revenge with her slow undoing kept me still.

She rose up and wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her face in my throat as her body continued to tremble.

I wrapped my fingers in her hair softly I a reassuring gesture as my other arm wrapped around her lower back to keep her in position. Her legs wrapped around my back.

With a jolt, I looked at where her hands had been tied. The wood was splintered; broken through completely and the same had happened to where her ankles were. How had she gotten free? I could feet the cool metal of the cuffs dangling against my back.

She undulated her hips impatiently, causing her walls to tighten around me.

I exhaled a little shakily as her body pulled at mine, begging me to move.

So I took a deep breath and pulled out slowly.

She whimpered until I thrust sharply into her a second later, eliciting from her a yelp.

I knew she couldn't see; could only feel as I continued with that rhythm, slowing down significantly as we progressed.

Her cries of pleasure were muffled by my throat as I pulled out painfully slow and thrust back in again. She rubbed her face against my neck as she chanted my name endlessly.

I knew when she was nearing her end because her walls tightened around me painfully, shoving me towards my own release.

"Bella…" I moaned as she tightened with every pass. This wasn't going to go on for much longer. She was starting to scream.

"Please, Edward! Harder! Faster!" she begged, "I need more! I need you!"

I gave up with a sigh. She always gave me my last request. What the hell, I shrugged mentally.

With my slow pace, I started us out as she continued to clench around me. Then I quickened the pace, putting more force behind my thrusts and filling her to capacity.

She screamed; her voice caressing me like a million fingers.

I brought my hand from her back and began to stroke her clit in off beat to my thrusts.

Her head thrashed wildly against my shoulder. She started biting me and the feeling heightened my pleasure. I groaned and moaned in harmony with her cries and screams for mercy.

She didn't move against me but, rather, with me. We had become one throbbing entity, writhing within the confines of each other.

Suddenly, she bit my shoulder and screamed with everything she had, her walls clenching around me so hard, so painfully, that I gasped and a strangled cry escaped my lips.

I had to brace myself on the bed as I fell forward, my body seizing violently. I collapsed on top of her, panting as hard and as heavy as she was.

She rained kisses over my face and neck, "Edward, Edward, Edward." she sighed, nuzzling my throat, "I love you."

"Yeah…" I chocked out, still somewhat shocked, "I love you too."

She pulled off the blindfold and beamed bringing my lips down to hers for a searing kiss that threw napalm on the simmering fire inside me.

She giggled as my body sprang to life again and I cursed at how she still had control over me, "I take it you've taught me my lesson, Mr. Cullen?" she teased.

I recovered myself and grinned down at her, effectively erasing her own smirk, "Baby, school just got started."

**Alrighty. There you go! I hope you enjoyed the series… no matter how long you had to wait. I enjoyed all the reviews I got and I'd like to thank you all for reading. And for the question I know will be asked…there will not be a sequel to this story. You'll just have to use your imaginations *makes rainbow gesture with hands***

**Love you all. Read some more stories :)**

**-Andantino-**


End file.
